


Puzzle Pieces

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, M/M, Mortal Jack, No Aliens, im trying something new, no torchwood, unsure if this will get completed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective inspector Ianto Jones stood with his back to the fall of rain, his hair and face already soaked with water. He was looking down at the body on the cobbled path of a Cardiff street. A dead body. His bosses were getting desperate for an answer as the 9th body showed, and Ianto had no choice but to accept help from Scotland Yards own DI Jack Harkness and Doctor Harper. A complicated case and a complicated series of events show Ianto that even the most random set of puzzle pieces fit together to make a beautiful picture.<br/>No Torchwood and eventual Jack/Ianto (If I continue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

Cardiff, at night, could be a truly beautiful place, if the stars were all shining, and the sky was free of rain and clouds. Yes, Cardiff at night _could_ be beautiful, but tonight, it wasn’t.

Detective inspector Ianto Jones stood with his back to the fall of rain, his hair and face already soaked with water. He was looking down at the body on the cobbled path of a Cardiff street. A dead body. _The 9 th in as many nights_, his mind supplied him. It was getting quite ridiculous really. 4 dead women and they were no closer to catching the bastard who was doing it. Ianto sighed and sipped his coffee, already cold from the rain batting against the paper cup.

At the top of the road a car rumbled its engine and Ianto turned round, a few of his PCs turning too. _Fuck._ The DI pulled out his phone and checked his last message, dated 20 minutes ago.

_On highs have called in some hotshots from Scotland Yard to help out with your case. They think the same chap might have done something similar in London. Try not to kill ‘em. Best of luck with the case –Johnny._

Ianto shoved his phone back in his pocket and cursed again, more rain coming in streams down his pale face. Johnny was Ianto’s old partner from when they were PCs, he was also a DI but on a different case, and had good communications with their bosses back at HQ. The black SUV stopped next to Ianto and two car doors opened revealing 2 men in their 30s. One wore a leather jacket over his white shirt and pulled a bag of supplies out with him, the other had brown hair that flopped over his head perfectly a big RAF style coat. Ianto rolled his eyes.

*

Doctor Owen Harper kicked his left foot against the dash board of the car and flicked through the file. He grunted.

“So what kind of coppers we dealing with here?”

Detective Inspector Jack Harkness Laughed and indicated left.

“The name of the detective on the case is on the next page. Some welsh name…”

Owen flicked the page and tried to sound out the name.

“Yan-Toe Jones?? What kind of name is that?”

“A welsh one.”

Jack leaned forward and looked at road signs as they passed them, trying to gage where he was in relation of the map and where they were supposed to be heading.

“Why are we the ones that got sent here? Why not Donavon?”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“We were on the original case back in London. The Cardiff office seems to think we will be a good help out.”

“Why? I mean… it’s not like we caught him is it?”

“Just… think of it as combined forces. Two minds are better than one or whatever the saying is.”

Owen looked out into the dark night, into the rain and the pitch black air around them.

“Yeah well… I’m not excited to spend however long with this ‘Yan-toe’ tosser and the rest of the fucking sheep shaggers.”

Jack gave him a sharp look.

“Try not calling them that, and we might all get along.”

Jack pulled into the turning and slowed as they came to the police tape.

“Here we are. Now let’s go make some friends.”

Jack pushed himself out of the car and caught sight of a man whose current appearance could have been compared to that of a drowned rat. He and Owen jogged over and stuck out their hands.

“DI Jack Harkness, and this is Doctor Harper.”

The drowned rat man smiled grimly at them.

“DI Ianto Jones. Pleasure to meet you, sorry it has to be under these circumstances. What are you a doctor of?”

Owen smiled.

“PhD in criminology and I have a medical degree, I did 10 years at Bart’s before I transferred to the police.”

Ianto chuckled.

“Well you will come in handy. Follow me and I will take you round the crime scene.”

Jack and Owen followed as Ianto walked off towards another taped area. Owen leaned towards Jack.

“He doesn’t seem too bad right?”

Jack nodded but didn’t respond. Not too bad at all….


End file.
